


Under the Stars

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yo it's just fluff, fluffy fluff, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda takes Naegi out stargazing. They have a nice talk.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Hullo! Ya boy is back with another story. For once it isn't Komahina and for once it isn't a vent story. Woo woooop!!

It was a clear night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The moon and all of the stars in the sky shined, bathing the land in a dull white light that mixed with the pale yellow light from the streetlights that were along the sidewalk. The air was warm, with a nice chilly breeze occasionally blowing through. 

To Komaeda, it was a perfect night to go out for a walk. And of course, he dragged Naegi with him. Komaeda always had a love for stars, which Naegi found admittedly intriguing. As they walked quietly, Naegi asked a question to try and break their long silence.

"So...why do you like stars so much?"   
  
Komaeda looked at Naegi with a raised eyebrow, and then looked back at the ground. He hummed softly, as if trying to put his thoughts into words. 

  
"I...find them beautiful," Komaeda answered after a bit. 

"Oh." Naegi laughed at himself quietly. What an  _obvious_ answer. Though, Komaeda began to elaborate. 

"Isn't it lovely how something so beautiful can be so far away? And how we can only really see it at certain times? Yet...stars are always there. The sun itself is a star. A bright, beautiful star to light up our world. But, like smaller stars, we can only see it at a certain time. It reminds me a lot of hope. Hope is always with us, yet sometimes we just can't see it. Sometimes our minds get clouded with despair and we're unable to see the bright sun of hope, and we need to wait for the sun to come back. But...the sun always comes back. The stars always come back. It's a never ending cycle between the night and the day. Between hope and despair." 

Naegi looked up at the sky. His eyes scanned over the stars that were in the sky. They looked like tiny dots across a pitch black sky. He thought about Komaeda's words. What an interesting mindset...

"So, what about when stars blow up? That...happens right?" Naegi asked, unsure if what he was saying made any sense. Komaeda chuckled, and Naegi sweat nervously. He assumed that what he said was totally stupid, until Komaeda flashed him a fond smile that made his heart melt a bit. 

"When stars die, they grow in size and shine brighter than a million stars merged together. Eventually, they can't take the pressure and explode. The outer layers of the star are blown to pieces and fly out into space. And someday, a new star takes in the bits and pieces of the now dead star. The cycle never ends." Komaeda continued to smile as he rambled. "It's...breathtaking, really."  
  
Naegi nodded, taking in everything Komaeda said. He didn't answer though. He simply hummed to acknowledge that he was listening. They continued to walk in silence. 

Eventually, Komaeda grew tired from walking. He waited until he and Naegi reached an open area and walked into the grass. He laid down and stared up at the sky. Naegi blinked and walked up to Komaeda and laid beside him. After a bit of unmoving silence, he hesitantly grabbed Komaeda's hand and laced their fingers together. Komaeda was always a little tentative when it came to physical affection. He was always fussing about something happening to Naegi, but the other simply brushed it off. Nothing bad had happened yet, so why bother stopping? Komaeda looked at Naegi with a small smile. He didn't seem to mind the gesture of intimacy for now. 

"You know, Naegi-kun..." Komaeda began. "You remind me of the stars quite a bit."   
  
"I-I do?" Naegi stammered a bit, his cheeks lighting up red. 

"Mhm. You're bright, and beautiful. And I enjoy being in your company." Naegi was surprised that Komaeda's words had no deeper meaning. There was nothing cryptic about what he said. It was simple and sweet. Naegi smiled a bit, his cheeks growing even more red. 

"U-Uhm...thank you, Nagito..." Naegi muttered. Komaeda hummed and chuckled softly. 

They continued to lay in silence. Naegi didn't mind, though. Sometimes he simply enjoyed being in Komaeda's presence. No words needed to be said. His company was enough. 

"Hey, Nagito?" Naegi eventually said. "It's...getting kind of late. We should head back before we-" When he looked at Komaeda, he saw that the boy had already fallen asleep. His eyes were closed gently, and his breathing was even. He looked peaceful. Naegi couldn't bring himself to wake the other up. He sighed softly and turned to his side to face Komaeda. He placed a gentle kiss on his nose and removed his own jacket. He laid his jacket over both of them and snuggled closer to Komaeda, wrapping his arms around the boy. He looked at Komaeda's face.

The boy's face was dully illuminated by the moon, making him look even more pale. Naegi admitted to himself that Komaeda looked beautiful like this. He could admire his face for hours. He looked up at the sky. The pitch black sky was littered with stars. Naegi tried to point out any constellations, but then he realized he didn't know any constellations. Oh well. He tried at least. Finally, he looked back at Komaeda and smiled softly. After appreciating Komaeda and the lovely night sky for a bit, Naegi closed his eyes and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep with the love of his life, under a blanket of uncountable stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! As usual, comments are always appreciated and I hope you guys have a lovely day~


End file.
